In order to reduce switching losses in power transistors, the power transistors are switched on and off very rapidly. Because the power transistor's control terminal may present significant capacitance, a gate driver circuit may be employed to buffer an input signal and drive the power transistor's control terminal. The gate driver circuit receives a low-power input signal and buffers the input signal to produce a high-current signal that quickly charges or discharges the input capacitance of the power transistor. Examples of power transistors with which a gate driver circuit may be employed include insulated gate bipolar transistors and metal oxide semiconductor field-effect-transistors.